


dagonet/guinevere

by romanticalgirl



Series: pick-a-porn [22]
Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 2-2-09</p>
    </blockquote>





	dagonet/guinevere

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2-2-09

She is a tiny thing is his first thought, barely more child than Lucian, but he sees as they lay her out on the ground that she’s a woman, though barely just. It is clear that Arthur senses something in her, and clearer still that Lancelot does as well, but Dagonet simply looks at her, wondering what she’s thinking. They are primal and wild and yet he is able to soothe the child. Perhaps he can soothe her too.

The Lady leaves him alone with Lucian and Guinevere when she checks on her own child, when she speaks to Arthur in hushed tones. Lucian is asleep and huddled in a corner like a bundle of rags tossed aside. The girl is looking at him with wide eyes and he moves over her, looking down. There is no fear in her and it excites him, the direct challenge that she gives him. 

He gathers her robes and dresses in his hand, pushing them out of the way. Her eyes narrow, but not with anger, and he moves them further still, exposing her body. She is too thin, too twisted from being caged, and he knows the feeling of chains and bondage. He slides a hand between her legs. She refuses to look away as she spreads them for him, as he presses one sword-rough finger against her heat.

She arches up without a sound and he takes it as invitation, sliding a finger inside her. She is tight and hot, but she moves down against him in a way that implies knowledge. He huffs a hot breath and slides another finger in, thrusting them deeper. She writhes and grinds, completely silent, barely stirring the air as wetness floods around his fingers and she eases back to the floor of the wagon, her eyes closing as he tugs her clothes back down around her.


End file.
